danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Dan Schneider Universe
The Dan Schneider universe (also called the Schneider-verse) is a universe theoretically seperate from reality in which all of Dan Schneider's creations and shows co-exist. The Dan Schneider universe is theoretically impossible to live in, due to the fact that there are several actors/actresses that portray in different of Dan Schneider's shows. For example, Lola Martinez (Victoria Justice in Zoey 101), Shelby Marx (Victoria Justice in iCarly) and Tori Vega (Victoria Justice in Victorious) are all different characters portrayed by the same person in this universe. This also refers to Danifer (1st role of Austin Butler in Zoey 101), James Garrett (2nd role of Austin Butler in Zoey 101) and Jake Crendle (role of Austin Butler in iCarly Note: If Danifer and James are played by Austin Butler, two people in the school will look practically identical. The Dan Schneider universe mainly consists of the more recent shows, Drake & Josh'', Zoey 101'', iCarly and Victorious, the two latest ones even producing a crossover spinoff series, Sam & Cat. Characters portrayed by the same actor/actress * X - indicates the actor/actress has not made an apprearance in the appropriate show. Continuity errors/explanations Because of the crossover series, Sam & Cat, (along with the TV special iParty With Victorious it is clear that iCarly and Victorious exist in the same universe. The Zoey 101 character Stacey Dillsen is the bridge between Zoey 101 and Sam & Cat, as Stacey has cameo appearances in iCarly and Sam & Cat. Therefore, Zoey 101 must exist in this universe as well. Multiple characters from Drake & Josh also connect it to previously mentioned shows. Gavin Mitchell, Craig Ramirez, and Eric all have made a cameo appearance in iCarly, while Helen Dubois reappears in Victorious as the principal of the show's main setting, Hollywood Arts. However, in a Victorious episode, the characters mention that Drake & Josh is a TV show, which thus questions the legitimacy of this entire universe. Oddly enough, there is also a nod to Zoey 101's existence in the iCarly universe with the mention of the character Quinn Pensky in the iCarly episode "iWas A Pageant Girl", that references how the character used to compete in beauty pageants when she was a young girl. Quinn is only heard in the background making a speech, but does not make an appearance. There is an episode of iCarly that shows the TV in the background upstairs showing both "Drake and Josh" as well as "Zoey101" on the TV guide. This furher confuses the Universe as now "Zoey101" technically is also a TV show within iCarly. (This occurs when Carly is upstairs not shooting an iCarly webcast). In the last episode season 4 of Victorious titled "Victori Yes", when Tori and Jade find Divertismo on the TV guide, we can see that "Zoey101" is playing at 8:00pm on "The DanWarp Channel." In an episode of Henry Danger, appears Goomer, a character from Sam & Cat. If Sam & Cat is iCarly's spin-off, then Henry Danger and iCarly exist in one universe. Henry Danger and Game Shakers have a crossover. This means that iCarly and Game shakers are in one universe, but in the 17th episode of the second season of Game Shakers iCarly is a TV show. Universal references Dan Schneider is well-known for referencing his own creations, iCarly referencing and being referenced the most. He uses anything that comes to mind; companies, parodies, actors, fads, or etc. 'Parodies' :Main article: List of parodies Dan Schneider is notorious for including several dozens of parodies throughout his shows. The intention of this is likeley to avoid legal confrontation due to copyright infringement. These parodies are objects, foods, media, characters, and other various items that very obviously imitate/mock the original product. Examples of these include Moca Cola from Drake & Josh (parody of real life Coca Cola) and Henry Doheni from multiple shows (parody of real life magician Harry Houdini). 'Pear Company' The Pear Company is one of Dan Schneider's most referencing tools. This company was introduced in iCarly. The Pear Company parodies Apple, and sells several things that Apple sells. This company exists in Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, iCarly, Victorious, ''and ''Sam & Cat. 'iCarly.com website redirects' There are several website URLS that redirect to iCarly.com, the most being from iCarly ''itself. These exist in multiple Dan Schneider shows. The following websites redirect to the website: *toonjuice.com (''Zoey 101) *zoey101.com (Zoey 101) *tweenpants.com (iCarly) *whatswrongwithmybody.com (Drake & Josh) *splashface.com (iCarly, now Victorious) *worldofchucks.com (iCarly) *highschoolcrazy.com *zoeysballoon.com (Zoey 101) *paranormal411.com (Zoey 101 *nevelocity.com (iCarly) *getabus.org (Drake & Josh') *meganparker.com (Drake & Josh) *mysweetmonkey.com *specialtyswabs.com *instaboobs.com (iCarly) *epicforks.com *sendmeasack.com (iCarly) *beavecoon.org (iCarly) *neverwatchicarly.com (iCarly) *isnarly.com (iCarly) *thevalerieshow.com (iCarly) Common elements in Dan Schneider's shows *Use of fictional slang words such as "chiz" ,"skunkbag", "hobknocker" and "nub". *A character (usually a main character) who is intellectually far beyond the average teenager intelligence and can even invent things (Megan Parker from Drake & Josh, Quinn Pensky, Firewire, and Miles Brody from Zoey 101, Freddie Benson and Nevel Papperman from iCarly and Andre Harris from Victorious).﻿ *References to the creators and producers themselves. *Random references to Ryan Seacreast. *The fictional cartoon Girly Cow. *Fictional diseases/conditions such as "portugese head colds", OMGD, and claustrophobic astrocycosis. *The fictional nation of Yerba. External links *Dan Schneider universe at the Nickelodeon Wiki *Dan Schneider universe at the Drake & Josh Wiki *Dan Schneider universe at the Zoey 101 Wiki *Dan Schneider universe at the iCarly Wiki *Dan Schneider universe at the Victorious Wiki *Dan Schneider universe at the Sam & Cat Wiki *Dan Schneider universe at the Henry Danger Wiki *Dan Schneider universe at the Game Shakers Wiki